NaruSaku A clone named Kyuubi
by Narusaku1357
Summary: A clone of Naruto’s suddenly appears in Naruto’s apartment with one goal; to get Naruto to propose to Sakura. One strange thing though; no matter how much he hit his red eyed clone, he wouldn’t disappear. BTW My OC Roy is back


"SHADOW CLONE JUTZU!!" Naruto yelled in the training fields. Sakura stood near and watched him with a concerned look. "He's been training out here for a long time…." She mumbled to herself as Roy hung upside down on a tree branch. "What is he even training for?" Roy asked as he overheard her. She shrugged and he jumped down. "It's getting annoying." He mumbled. Sakura glared at him and he immediately took his place back in the tree. She sighed and looked back to Naruto who was now panting uncontrollably.

'Need more chakra…….' He thought as he stood up strait. He closed his eyes to focus, and when he opened them once more, they were red. 'Alright now I can do it.' He thought as he made the familiar hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTZU!" He yelled again. Sakura sighed and looked at Roy. "Either you really like being alone with me or all the blood is rushing to your head." She said as she pointed. "Option 2 p-please." He mumbled. She sighed and grabbed his wrist to pull him down. "Ouch!" He yelled as he hit the ground. Sakura turned around and saw that Naruto was walking over with his hands on his stomach. "Naruto are you ok?" She asked. "Hun…..gry…" He mumbled as he hit the ground. "Naruto!" She yelled as she ran over to his side. "Is he alright?" Roy asked as he walked over.

"He's just hungry….come on let's take him to Ichiraku," She said as she threw him over her shoulder. He nodded and started to walk with her but stopped when he saw something in the distance. "Naruto?" He asked himself. 'No he's with Sakura….' He thought as he shook his head. He ran over to catch up, trying to forget the orange and yellow flash he saw in the distance.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto…………Naruto……….NARUTO!" Sakura yelled; making the unconscious blonde fly out of his seat with a loud yelp. "Geez……" Sakura mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Roy chuckled and looked at Sai, who was eating ramen. "Man I really hate you." He mumbled as he looked at Naruto again. "Wh-Where are we?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head. "Ichiraku. Now stand up. I didn't buy you a bowl of ramen for nothing." Sakura said as she pointed to a bowl of ramen on the counter. He smiled and stood up. "Yummy! Ramen!" He yelled as he sat down and started eating. She rolled her eyes while Roy went to his bowl. She watched him eat the ramen and soon found a smile had formed on her face. But she didn't care. Not one bit.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he finished the bowl. "Eh…No problem." She said as she waved her hand in front of her face as if she was brushing the thank you away. He smiled and she smiled back. "Alright you two…stop flirting and let's go." Roy joked as he elbowed Naruto. The two both turned bright red and looked away from each other. Roy jumped off of the seat and grabbed Sai by the collar. "We have a mission to get to. See you." He said as he dragged Sai away. Naruto and Sakura watched as Sai smiled and waved as he was being dragged and Sakura shook her head.

"Do you want me to walk you home Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as she started to walk away. She turned to face him and saw his smiling face and this time she really couldn't refuse. "Sure, why not?" He smiled and walked over to her side, and then they both started walking together. "So why were you out there training like that today Naruto?" Sakura asked after moments of silence. He looked at her in the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Dunno…..just need to get stronger." He told her. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes. "Why?" She asked. He went to answer but she stopped. "This is my place remember?" She asked as she stopped at an apartment complex.

"Oh…heh….heh….I knew that." He said nervously. She giggled a bit and opened the door to go inside. "I'll see you later Naruto." She said after she disappeared behind the door. He smiled and made his way home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally home…." He mumbled to himself as he walked into his apartment. "GOT YOU!!" A voice yelled as Naruto was kicked in the face. He flew into the wall and then sat up to rub his face. "Who the hell?" Naruto asked as the attacker grinned. "AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto screamed as he stood up. His attacker was…..him. A clone? Somebody transformed into him? 'This is weird. "You let your guard down Naruto." The clone said with his eyes closed. Naruto walked over and without another word, he punched the clone in the face. Nothing happened.

The clone stumbled a bit and then opened his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled. Naruto gasped at the sight. This clone had red eyes. Like the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi eyes?" Naruto mumbled to himself. The clone blinked and calmed down a little. "Why the hell are you me? And why do you have Kyuubi's eyes?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, maybe because I'm a CLONE!" The clone yelled back. Naruto's eye narrowed, as the clone started to explain. "I saw Roy and Sakura-Chan take you away so I decided to go home and eat some food." The clone told him. 'That must be it…..the red eyes…..this must of happened when I used the Kyuubi's chakra to make the clones.' Naruto thought. "WAIT WHAT! How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked the clone. "Well duh I'm you! I know everything you know, I feel the same things for other people the same way you do, and I LOOK LIKE YOU!"

"I'm going to bed." Naruto mumbled right after. "Oh and from now on till you disappear; I'm going to call you Kyuubi, alright?" He asked. The clone nodded with a smile and Naruto went into his room. He entered his room and looked at his bed. "AAAH! KYUUBI GET OUT!" He yelled at his clone that was suddenly in his bed. The clone opened his eyes and frowned. "Sorry….I thought this was my bed." He muttered as he got up. "NO! MY BED! MINE!" Naruto yelled as he shoved Kyuubi out. "You sleep on couch!" He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. He grumbled the whole way to his bed and lied down. "I hope he's gone by morning." He mumbled to himself before sleep took over.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Naruto woke up, and walked out of his room only to be greeted by a big breakfast on his small dining table. He looked at Kyuubi; who he wished was gone, and saw that he was in an apron and bandana and was all smiles; spatula at hand. "You're nice?" Naruto asked as he sat down. Kyuubi nodded and set another plate down; which was full of pancakes. "You're strange…." Naruto muttered as he started eating. "I am you after all." Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto paused his eating and glared forward for a moment before continuing. Noticing that Kyuubi was still standing there Naruto asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kyuubi opened his red eyes and shook his head. "Nope….you can eat though." He told him. "I can't eat all of it." Naruto told him. "I'll put the leftovers in our fridge." Kyuubi said. "My fridge…" Naruto muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The clone asked with a hand held up to his ear. Naruto glared at him with narrow eyes and the clone backed off. "Fine…..be like that." Kyuubi muttered.

"I'm going to take a walk so stay here." Naruto told Kyuubi. "Not like I have a choice." The clone said as Naruto finished tying him to the chair. "Well! See you later!" Naruto said as he left the apartment. Kyuubi huffed and looked out the window. 'He's no fun….'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw his pink haired friend walking down the road. She turned around and saw him running up and waved. "Hey Naruto." She said as he walked beside her. "Where you going?" Naruto asked. She shrugged. "I don't know……just walking." She told him with a smile. "Is everything alright….you seem tense." Sakura asked as she noticed Naruto looking around. He looked at her and shook his head. "Oh no it's nothing." He said. She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "There's something I know it." She said.

"No……okay but it's too weird I don't want to tell you." He said; giving up. "Too weird?" Sakura asked. He nodded as they kept walking. Meanwhile on the rooftops a little ahead of them, someone sat and waited. 'There she is….' They thought with a sly grin. "How's it weird?" Sakura asked as they passed the building. He was about to tell her not to worry about it, when the figure from the rooftop jumped down in front of Sakura; making her yelp in surprise. The person took her hand and looked up with a "Sakura-Chan will you—AHHH!" He was interrupted as Naruto tackled the person onto the ground; making Sakura yelp in surprise again.

"Kyuubi what the hell?" Naruto whispered to his clone. Sakura leaned to the side and saw that Naruto had pounced his clone and cleared her throat. Both Naruto's looked over and Naruto stood up and fixed his hair. "Well there you have it. The weird thing." He started. "My psychopath twin brother like clone that has Kyuubi's eyes." He finished and looked at Kyuubi. "What the hell were you going to ask her anyway?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi was still sitting on the ground and smiled a chibi like smile. "I was proposing." He simply said. "EH??!!" Naruto and Sakura both said. "W-why?" Naruto asked. "I didnt hear that right, what?" Sakura asked. "Did I say something wrong? Don't you want to propose to he—AHH!" Kyuubi was interrupted as Naruto pounced again with a hand over his mouth.

Not knowing what was going on Sakura started to back up. "W-well I'm gonna go now." She said as she turned around and walked away. "MmmmMmmMmMmm" Kyuubi mumbled from behind Naruto's hand as he waved. He was meaning to say 'See you later Sakura-Chan' Naruto glared at Kyuubi after a moment and let go. "Why would you propose to her?" He asked. "Because I love her." Kyuubi said. "NO! No you don't! I do! I love her, not you!" Naruto yelled. "Then why don't you propose?" The clone asked. Naruto's eye twitched and he grabbed the clone by the collar. "YOU SHOULD KNOW!" He yelled. "SHE DOSNT LOVE ME!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Naruto let go. "Think about it Kyuubi. What do you think she'll do if I just randomly drop the 'Will you marry me' bomb on her?" He asked.

Kyuubi shrugged and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I will be punched all the way to AMERICA! And I don't think they'll appreciate a Naruto bomb invading their space…..any way listen to me! Sakura-Chan doesn't love me nor does she even like me in a romantic way, got it? Kapeesh?" Kyuubi nodded and looked in the direction Sakura went. "Let's ask her to dinner." He said as he stood up and ran in her direction. Naruto stared forward a bit. 'He didn't hear anything I just did he?' He asked himself as he started to follow his clone.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kyuubi yelled as he approached the pinkette. She turned around and saw that this was the "Psychopath" Naruto and turned around to keep walking. "WAIT!" He called out as he grabbed her arm. She hesitated first but then looked at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Come to dinner with me and Naruto tonight." He said. She went to answer but Naruto came into the picture as he threw a hand on Kyuubi's mouth. "I swear to god Sakura-Chan, whatever he just told you isn't true. Pleeeease don't punch me to America." He begged ad Kyuubi glared at him. "Naruto." She asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "He only asked if I would go to dinner with you two." She told him as Kyuubi nodded. "Oh…." He took his hand away from his clone and the clone immediately smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes but only if it's NOT Ichiraku." She said as she held up a finger. Both of them nodded and she walked away after another smile. "See you later." She said as she disappeared around a corner. "See I helped you ask her out on a date……..you're one step closer to that proposal." "AAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in annoyance as he attacked the clone. "Whoa!" Kyuubi barely got away and started running home. Naruto was pissed now, so he chased the clone the whole way back to the apartment.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat at the table in the restaurant and starred at the two Naruto's in front of her. They were glaring at each other and every time she asked a question, they would fight to see who would answer it first. "My god you're like twin brothers who hate each other." She muttered. They both looked at her and then glared at each other again. 'This isn't much of a dinner…..all they're doing is staring at each other.' She thought. "Can I help you?" A waitress asked. Sakura went to answer, but Naruto and Kyuubi interrupted. "Yes, roast chick-" They both stopped as the realized they were ordering at the same time and growled at each other.

Sakura sighed and gave the waitress the menus. "Give them roast chicken, and I'll have a salad." She told her. The waitress smiled and nodded before walking away. "Ummmmm how about one of you come sit next to me so you guys can stop fighting." Sakura said to interrupt their fight. They both looked away from each other at the same time and looked at her. "I'll sit next to you Sakura-Chan." Kyuubi said. *SMACK!* Naruto slapped him in the back of the head and stood up. "I'll sit next to her." He said as he sat down next to Sakura. Kyuubi lifted his head off the table and frowned. "Jerk…" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "NARUTO SIT DOWN!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night they finally got their food and ate, somewhat peaceful. And when they finished they both offered to walk her home. "So when will you ask her out?" Kyuubi whispered to Naruto. "As in tell her I love her…..no way." Naruto whispered back. "And can we not talk about this around Sakura-Chan. She's right here." Naruto whispered again as he pointed to Sakura behind her back. She looked over and saw that he was pointing at her, and when he noticed she saw he quickly threw his hand behind his head as if he didn't do anything. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyuubi.

He started making pucker lips and started to mouth the words 'He loves you' but stopped at the beginning of love when Naruto tackled him to the ground. "AHHH!" "YOU WILL NOT TELL HER! UNDERSTAND!" Naruto yelled. "Ugh! I can't believe you two! I'm tired of this!" Sakura yelled as she started walking away. Naruto noticed her walking away and quickly took action. "Sakura-Chan wait!" He yelled as he ran over. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around. "What?" She asked. He looked up and she knew he was upset. "Please don't be mad at me." He said. She looked at him and then Kyuubi. "Make him go away." She told him. He looked at Kyuubi and then her. "I can't!" He said as he pointed to his clone. "No matter how much I hit him, he won't go away!"

"I'm not going to leave until you for fill my wish!" Kyuubi yelled at him. Naruto turned around to look at his clone and made a confused face. "What wish?" He asked. Kyuubi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'What is he talking about?' He thought. Sakura then turned him around and gave him a cold stare. "For fill his wish damn it!" She yelled. Naruto blinked as she was now holding him close by his collar. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Kyuubi; who was now mouthing the words. 'Sakura-Chan….I love you….will you marry me' Naruto made a grimacing face and looked back at Sakura. "I'm sorry…..I have no idea what he's talking about." He told her. "Ugh!" She threw him to the ground and started walking away.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kyuubi asked as he walked over. Naruto sighed and stood up. "I told you already. I'm not planning on visiting America anytime soon." He told him as he started walking away. The red eyed clone sighed and followed him all the way home. 'Idiot…..I know how she feels for you…..'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Naruto found himself on the ground as Kyuubi slept on the bed. "Damn it…" he muttered to himself as he stood up. He looked around and sighed when he found that the time was 5:00. He walked out of the room and lied down on his couch. 'How did I end up on the ground?' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 'He's gone!' Kyuubi thought as he shot out of the bed. 'Now's my chance' He opened the window and was gone in a flash.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat in her room and wrote on a few papers for Tsunade. She sighed as she finished one and got up to leave the room. As soon as she left, Kyuubi landed on her balcony. He smiled and closed his eyes. 'This is my only chance.' He thought as he opened them. They weren't red any more….but blue. He was exactly like Naruto now. He reached forward and opened the door and entered.

"Thank you mom." Sakura said as she set her house phone down. "It's lonely living without her…." She mumbled to herself as she started walking to her room. "It's not the only thing that's lonely…..I'm lonely too." She opened the door and walked inside. After closing the door she walked over to the desk and sat down. 'If only Naruto….' She stopped as she heard twirling of a weapon behind her and she quickly spun around with her fists ready. "Huh? Naruto?" She asked as she saw Naruto twirling a kunai on his finger. He looked over and smiled. "Hey Sakura-Chan." He said as he put the kunai away.

"Naruto why are you here?" She asked him as he swung legs around. His feet hit the ground and he leaned back on his hands. "Because I need to tell you something really important." He told her. She leaned in closer and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what is that?" She asked. He leaned in closer as well, and she stared into his blue eyes. He reached over and poked her nose. "Tell you later!" He said as he jumped over to the balcony door. He turned around and smiled. "Meet me at………Hmmmmmm……………." He took a moment and she rolled her eyes. "Having a hard time thinking Kyuubi?" She asked; making him jump in surprise.

"Wha?! How did you know?" He asked as his eyes turned red again. "It's just so predictable." She said as she walked over. "Look Sakura-Chan, my wish….it's very important I know you want it too." He told her. She blinked and took a step back. "What is this wish?" She asked. He shook his head and opened her balcony door. "I'm going to have Naruto meet you at that bridge you used to meet Kakashi-sensei at. Just listen to him please…..I know you want it." He said as he disappeared. "Kyuubi?" She called but it had no effect. He was already gone. She sighed and started for the door. 'What could………………………WAIT! Is he?!' She ran out the door as she realized what was happening.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NARUTO!!!" Kyuubi yelled as he crashed through the front door. "AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he flew off the couch. "Let's go! You need to go propose to Sakura!" Kyuubi yelled as he picked Naruto up. "Propose! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"*SMACK!* Kyuubi smacked him in the face and Naruto fell back onto the couch. "She loves you Naruto! I know she does. Go ask her to marry you at the bridge, now." He yelled. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sh-She does?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded and Naruto stood up. "Get dressed and go!" The red eyed clone yelled. Naruto didn't listen. He was out the door in a second. "He's going to propose in pajamas!! NO NARUTO STOP!!" Kyuubi yelled as he ran after him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura waited at the bridge just like Kyuubi had told her to. She stared at the small river that ran below it and smiled. 'I hope it's what I think it is…..' She thought as she traced a pattern on the wood. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" A voice yelled. Her face lit up as she recognized the voice and turned around. "Eh?" She was confused to see that it was Naruto….in pajamas and no shoes. "Naruto where's your clothe-" "I love you!" He interrupted, while he panted. Her eyes widened and she started screaming in her head. 'He really does! I hope there's more….' She thought. "K-Kyuubi told me that you love me too, is that true?" He asked, still panting. She nodded and it was his face lit up. "R-really?" He asked. She nodded again.

Meanwhile Kyuubi was standing by a tree at the end of the bridge. He smiled at his true self's performance. "So than…..Sakura-Chan….I may not have a ring or anything, and I may be in the most ridiculous clothes but…." He took a second to breathe. "We've known each other for a very long time……and I know this will work out…..so…..Sakura-Chan?" He knelt down to one knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked; making Kyuubi jump for joy in the back ground. She noticed Kyuubi and rolled her eyes before looking at Naruto once more. "Yes." She answered. His face lit up and he stood up. "Really?" She nodded again and threw herself into his arms. "You have me…" She said before kissing him. He looked over to his clone and gave him a thumbs up. Kyuubi smiled and gave him one back, and then with a mouthing of the words 'Goodbye.' He disappeared with his final thought saying. 'My work here…………is done.'


End file.
